El Camino de un Exiliado
by MrKibaLonewolf
Summary: Yasuo tiene su camino, sus recuerdos, pero ¿Que pasaria si se encontrara con alguien como el, alguien que sufre de una manera similar? ¿Si ambos caminos se cruzaran, en medio de varios caminos quebrados, que unira todo este manojos de trozos de historia? Esperen varias parejas, varias peleas. y espero les guste.
1. Prologo

Prologo: El camino de un exiliado.

-¡Yasuo espera no lo hagas!-Gritaba Shen inútilmente, retenido en una pelea con Zed. Akali peleaba con Syndra, junto a Kennen intentando reducirla, mientras Soraka y Karma intentaban curar a Irelia, quien tenía severas heridas de una pelea con Riven. Esta última, semblante yacía parada frente a Yasuo, con su espada totalmente reconstruida, intentando comunicarse con él, pero el viento tapaba toda palabra.

El campo de batalla no era del instituto de la guerra, era un pastizal a las afueras de Ionia, los segundos pasaban lentamente cuando todo sucedió, cuando Yasuo ataco a la peliblanca sin piedad alguna, y sin resistencia. Shen patio a Zed al ver eso, intentando llegar al centro de todo, Karma y Soraka, cerraron sus ojos girando sus cabezas, no querían ver la escena. Master Yi llegaba a toda velocidad, pero la correntada de viento lo movió, mientras observaba al samurái errante enfundar su arma con la mirada baja, una mirada que solo veía en la gente que odiaba haber hecho algo, una mirada que dejaba ver su corazón partirse, al haber cometido un acto. Su mirada se disperso a ver a la peliblanca, que caía de rodillas con un gran chorro de sangre brotando sorpresivamente….pero ¿Como había llegado a esto todo?


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Festival, Luna, Noche, Recuerdos.

El silencio de la noche se hacía presente, mientras el forastero caminaba. Un paso, otro paso, único sonido que se difuminaba en el viento, mientras el exiliado caminaba suavemente, con su espada enfundada y, lleno de confianza, miraba a su alrededor mientras daba uno que otro paso. Era una ciudad errante, de forajidos, fuera de los límites de Ionia, Noxus, Demacia y demás reinos; oscura, y muy despiadada. A cada paso que el daba lograba ver de reojo una que otra cortina correrse en las casas, una que otra puerta poner el seguro, fue entonces cuando un estruendo detuvo su paso, provocando que de reflejo colocara su muro de viento. Una bola purpura oscura golpeo el muro y se detuvo en el aire, junto a unos escombros, y …¿una ardilla?. Yasuo miro con cuidado el atuendo de dicha ardilla quien estaba aturdida, reconociéndola de inmediato, era Kennen, uno de los 3 elite de Ionia –¿Kennen? –Murmuro mientras el muro desaparecida, sujetando al herido ninja con cuidado.

Su cuerpo estaba bastante golpeado, cortado, y herido, sin poder evitar escuchar una risa y un segundo estruendo. En ese momento, la risa la cual parecía bastante infundada de algo, algo que crispaba un poco los nervios de el exiliado, fue continuada por otra parte de la misma casa bolar, pero en el medio, una ninja de traje verde y cabello negro se movia. Los pensamientos de Yasuo volaban mientras movia al ninja a una zona un poco mas segura, observando a la ninja esquivar pelota tras pelota, esferas, orbes, o lo que fueran, los cuales desaparecían en el aire.

¡Tanto poder! ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres correr?... El balance no existe, Yo lo soy-Gritaba esa voz femenina mientras Akali intentaba mantenerse a salvo, saltando por unos segundos hacia atrás, aterrizando empujada por una bola junto a Yasuo, intentando no mostrar debilidad-

-Exiliado…-Murmuro con respeto y a la vez desprecio, mientras observaba la casa destruida en busca de su objetivo-

-Akali –Murmuro él con total respeto y a la vez, igual desprecio, nunca se habían llevado bien, ni siquiera cuando compartían objetivos- Tu amigo está bastante mal herido-Murmuro mientras se levantaba, listo para pelear con lo que sea que saliera de la capa de tierra que habían generado los escombros-

-Bajo la guardia-Murmuro- pero….sé que sobrevivirá, es fuerte –Respondió la ninja, sin inmutarse, fue entonces cuando unos ojos lilas de poder empezaron a brillar, caminando en el aire, sobre los mismos orbes que habían sido arrojados, idénticos pero más pequeños, casi burlonamente o como una niña, la cual jugaba sobre un riel, o una madera

-Y decían que no estaba equilibrada-Murmuro la mujer con total locura, casi notoria, corrupta –¿Y este? ¿Otro refuerzo? Pensé que el equilibrio era parte de ustedes-

-No es nada mío- Respondió Akali con odio-Ahora, Syndra, dime que planeas, ¿Por qué estas en una alianza con Zed?-

El rostro de Yasuo miro extrañado a la joven ninja…¿Syndra? El poder corrupto de Ionia, algo que siempre avergonzó a los concejales más importantes, era esa mujer… y más importante, ¿una alianza con Zed?

Fue en ese entonces cuando una sombra apareció junto a la mujer con voz distorsionada, desvaneciéndose y mostrando al ninja enmascarado con total impunidad riendo al ver la escena, así mismo mientras Yasuo apoyaba su mano en la espada, cayó junto a él, un ninja de traje azul, sus ojos observaban al ninja con armadura con seriedad.

-Yasuo-Murmuro Zed con su voz cubierta parcialmente por la máscara- Es bueno verte, ¿Que tal tus manos incriminadas por Ionia?-Rio tras el comentario, era obvio para el forajido que este intentaba sembrar discordia o provocarlo.

-Zed-Grito Shen-Deja este juego, esto es entre tú y yo-Agrego con el mismo tono y disgusto, solo provocando una risa en ambos oponentes-

-Hora de irnos-Susurro el ninja de las sombras, a su compañera extraña, la cual tomo una de las esferas que flotaban a su alrededor y la arrojo con fuerza al suelo. Inmediatamente Yasuo puso su muro frente a él, mientras que Shen apretaba su puño, sabía que nada podía hacer ya en ese momento, y tras el humo se disipara no habría rastros.

Segundos después todo sucedió como pensaba el ninja, provocando que dejara su postura defensiva, y se acercara a su amigo herido, intentando reanimarlo. Akali le ayudaba cuando el ninja se dirigió al exiliado, quien se preparaba para irse-Yasuo….-

El giro su rostro un poco, observando de reojo al contrario, girándose totalmente cuando se levanto el mismo-Shen…- Murmuro sin tomar su arma en mano, simplemente observándole con sus brazos cruzados-

-¿Qué haces por acá?-Pregunto de manera directa, mientras le observaba sin levantar las armas, simplemente cuestionando al espadachín

-Vagando, como todo exiliado…-Murmuro sin expresar mas palabras-

-Soy yo Yasuo, se que estas buscando sake para perder tus penas…. A él no le gustaría-Agrego con una melancólica mirada-

-Lo sé-Murmuro el extranjero antes de dar media vuelta y continuar su caminata-Cuídate Shen… -Extendió su mano mientras caminaba, en señal de saludo, alejándose poco a poco con tranquilidad, cerrando un poco los ojos y sumiéndose en los recuerdos-

/

Hola, no es mi primer fic, pero es mi primera publicación aquí, quisiera saber que opinan, subí el prologo y el primer capítulo, de esta historia, espero les guste, realmente no se qué decir. Solo, sigan soñando (?)


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Las gotas que anuncian la tormenta

En el centro de Ionia, Soraka y karma atendían a Kenen, quien malherido, yacía en una camilla, mientras Irelia miraba semblante a su combatiente herido, con los brazos cruzados, apoyada en un pilar mientras Shen conversaba con ella sin llamar la atención. Irelia no estaba tensa, estaba furiosa. No solo dos de los más grandes criminales estaban suelto, sino que ahora parecían haberse aliado, lo que provocaba que apretara su propio brazo con rabia- ¿Hubo bajas civiles? –Pregunto la joven maestra de la espada, observando a Shen de reojo- No, por suerte evacuamos el área, pero es raro, no estaban causando caos, estaban buscando algo-Murmuro Shen en respuesta.

-Hoy es la semana de problemas-Añadió Irelia-Se han reportado soldados de Noxus en el norte, junto a algunos comandantes de alto rango… -Se giro para observar a Shen que miraba con confusión el vacío intentando relacionar- Se ha reportado también que han visto a la exiliada Riven, en una cueva cerca de esa zona… y-En ese momento el ninja del balance abrió los ojos, era obvio que enviaron a ejecutarla. Casi de inmediato se dispuso a ir, pero Irelia lo detuvo-El consejo a ordenado no interferir-Le dijo.

-El ninja un poco frustrado respondió, manteniendo la calma- No podemos dejarla morir- Dijo, parándose directo a su superior, pero no espero la sonrisa de ella, casi complacida-Lo sé, por eso le pedí a mi amigo Lee que fuera a ayudarle. Necesito igual que te acerques a la zona, una compañía de Demacia pasara por ahí-Dijo provocando una sorpresiva mirada de Shen-Si, lo sé-Agrego Irelia antes que el semblante ninja pudiera preguntar-Jarvan IV me envió una carta por medio de Valor, están escoltando a Ezreal a unas catacumbas….

En lo que el tiempo pasaba y Shen recibía sus instrucciones, junto a Karma quien le acompañaría, en las afueras del norte de Ionia, 4 personas venían caminando. El más bajo de ellos, un joven rubio, con sus brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, caminaba tranquilamente mientras una rubia un tanto más alta, le hablaba.

-Bien Ez-Dijo la rubia en voz alta-Una vez más… ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-Pregunto mientras el ligero de paso explorador miraba el camino, respondiendo casi en automático –Para investigar las ruinas de aquella criatura, o arma, que vi. -

-¿Y por qué viene ella?-Agrego Lux, señalando a su espalda a la joven estilizada duelista, quien caminaba semblante con su particular armadura, Fiora. Esta vez el rubio no llego a responder, sino que la joven aristócrata con su tono inusual respondió – Yo estoy aquí para evitar que cierto animal protector empuje a una tumba a Ezreal.

-¿Y por qué viene mi hermano?-Volvió a preguntar la Rubia adolescente con aguda voz, Provocando que el caballero de demacia, sobreprotector que caminaba con su gran armadura elevara su ególatra voz- Para asesinar a Ezreal si te pone un dedo encima.-Esa frase provoco la ira de la menor y ciertas ñañaras en el oxipucio del explorador, y una tenue risa en la duelista al ver discutir a ambos hermanos. Obviamente mientras ellos se gritaban por el medio de un camino, el mundo no se detenía, y algo llamo la atención de la duelista, quien a pesar del momento no había bajado su guardia. Ezreal tampoco, y estaba observando un movimiento proveniente de a donde se dirigían- Noxianos-Musito, provocando que ambos hermanos se prepararan- Y muchos-Agrego Fiora, con algo de ego-Pero no los suficientes-Agrego desenfundando su extraño sable.

La tensión aumento mientras observaban, pero parecían estar bastante ocupados como para notarlos a la distancia, por lo que Garem, con su temible peso de armadura, salto sobre los 3 para dejarlos en el suelo, provocando quejas de Fiora y Lux, pero un silencio de Garem y Ez, algo estaba pasando.

No más allá de 200 metros de ellos, Katarina y Talon comandaban un grupo de soldados que entraban a una cueva, pero los primeros 10 caían en una trampa, una trampa que alertaba a ambos comandantes. Semblantes sabían que había algo más que una exiliada aquí dentro, poco sabían ellos que era, y poco sabia Ezreal que buscaban, solo sabía lo que podría hallarse en aquella cueva. Ambos generales marcharon a los interiores tras sus soldados, dejando a estos perderse cada jaula. El grupo de atrás, no dudo en ir tras ellos también, algo andaba mal, y Ezreal no estaba a gusto.

En el interior de la cueva, una chica herida se encontraba en el suelo, aun con su espada en mano- Vamos… Termina con esto –Murmuro la peliblanca. Su espada rota seguía apuntando al frente con todo el honor del mundo mientras una voz compuesta por varios tonos-Riven… eres una gran guerrera…siento la sed de sangre en tu interior, oculto….¡Toma mi espada, y clama venganza, llénate de odio!

Continuara cap 3~

Gracias por el apoyo a los que me leyeron, disculpen la demora


End file.
